Untot
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Hordak learns of a powerful being on another world and seeks him to make him a Horde ally. SheRa, Bow, and Glimmer must travel to the mysterious land of Transylvania to stop him. Can they stop Hordak from recruting The Prince of Darkness.
1. Chapter I: Going into Transylvania

_**Untot**_

**By: General Stingrad**

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, _Dracula_ is in the public domain and She-Ra belongs to Mattel and Filmation)

**Chapter I: Going into Transylvania**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

23rd DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Today started like all others, I led my troops in an attack to capture Brightmoon. The forces with me included General Mantenna, Lady Catra, her son Prince Zed, and 50,000 Horde Troopers. We were stooped midway by that accursed She-Ra; somehow she managed to defeat us all. I was left only with my core group all 50,000 Horde Troops were totaled.

When I got back to the Fright Zone, my High Priestess, Shadow Weaver, informed me that while I was on my way to Brightmoon, my father, Horde Prime had contacted me. It is rare when we receive transmissions from Horde World, that is not say that Etheria is a planet of little importance to Horde Prime, it was this very planet that he sought to conquer millennia ago, but the distances between Horde World and Etheria are so great that communication on regular basis is impossible and is therefore limited to special occasions, which lead me to think, what happened that warranted Horde Prime contacting me...there was only on way to find out.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

23rd DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF THE HORDE OCUUPATION OF ETHERIA

Today was the usual day of stopping Hordak. Queen Angella sent me, along with Bow and Sweet Bee to stop Hordak from invading Brightmoon. When Hordak set out he had 50,004 men at his command for this attack, when it was over he had only four himself, Mantenna, Catra, and Zed. As always Hordak left with his usual 'Curse you She-Ra, Brightmoon will be mine' taunt. When he does return I will be ready for him.

When we got back to Castle Brightmoon, an Honor Guard was waiting for us; he told us that Queen Angella had some urgent news to discuss. Fearing the worse we followed him to Angella's throne room. As we were walking we were wondering what had happed that was so urgent that our presence was requested.

After about ten minutes, we arrived at Angella's throne room. Besides Bow, Sweet Bee and me Castaspella, Kowl, and Glimmer were present. When the guard announced our arrival to the queen, she looked up and began to speak:

"My friends, I have called you here to discuss an urgent matter. According to our sources, we believe Hordak is leaving Etheria on a scouting mission for Horde Prime..."

She looked down on the controls of her throne and played back a transmission for us. Everyone in the room jumped back when we saw who sent the message, Horde Prime himself.

The message was an order for Hordak to go to some place called Transylvania to recruit a being known only as the "Prince of Darkness." The rest of the message was a conversation between Hordak and Horde Prime as to who should accompany him on this mission. When the transmission was over, Queen Angella continued her speech:

"We must stop Hordak, if he recruits this being, there's no telling what could happen, Princess Adora, you, Bow, and Glimmer must go to this Transylvania and stop Hordak at all costs" she told us. We did not where this Transylvania was located or how long we would be, but we knew one thing: Hordak must be stopped at all costs.

"Castaspella will open a portal to take you there" Queen Angella said pointing to the sorceress.

Casta stepped forward and waved her arms and soon a vortex opened up, before Queen Angella gave us her 'Angellian Blessing' an ancient poem/prayer that traces Etheria's rulers from the Gnostics to the Angellians.

"Farewell, and may Light Hope protect you on this journey" Angella told us as we walked through the portal and into a new world.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

23rd DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

The message from Horde Prime was an order for me to go on a scouting mission, according to Horde World in a place known as Transylvania there lives a being called the "Prince of Darkness" my father, Horde Prime, believes he could be the ticket to defeating She-Ra.

I asked him about traveling companions, he said that was a decision up to me. I chose Shadow Weaver and the Shadow Priests for their loyalty; Mantenna, Leech, and Grizzlor for their unique powers along with 10,000 troops.

I had ordered those whom I selected to meet me at the gates of the Fright Zone in twenty minutes. Like always, they were late, but eventually showed up. I told them about the mission and why I selected them to come with me.

After briefing them, I gave Shadow Weaver the coordinates and instructed her to open a portal. She did and we walked through the portal to Transylvania.

We emerged by a lake near Transylvania; we noticed that our appearances had changed so not as to attract attention to ourselves, apparently Horde Prime had thought ahead.

My appearance was changed to that of a human with black hair and green eyes, my armor was changed to a black robe. I laughed when I saw myself; the face that hid my own vampiric countenance resembled that of mine when I was called Ralabad the Wise, although I was the only person who knew it.

Shadow Weaver's appearance was also changed, her robe usually red was changed to black, and a false face hid her hideous visage. She had lost the ability to levitate a change that irritated her slightly, but soon got use to it.

My loyal Shadow Priests were changed similarly, their robes were changed to a simple black, and they had lost the ability to levitate as well. Like Weaver, a false face hid their glowing eyes.

Mantenna, Leech, and Grizzlor were all changed into humans. Mantenna was now thin lanky human, his powers were transferred to a pair of binoculars he carried on his belt. Grizzlor was now a muscular human with blue eyes; all traces of his true nature were hidden. Leech was also changed into a muscular human with pale green eyes, like Mantenna his power was transferred to an item, a harpoon that could siphon his opponents' energy.

The Horde Troops were changed into humans wearing the uniforms of the dominant army in the world at that time, a red jacket with a white shirt. Like Grizzlor, all traces of their true nature were hidden.

The common features we possessed were swords that we carried on our belts and a gold Horde Talisman around our necks. The talisman had our names inscribed on the back. A telepathic message sent by Horde Prime informed me that the talisman is the source of our disguise and once removed our true nature would be revealed.

After we got our bearings, I received another message telling us to go into the town and look for Castle Dracula. I ordered Mantenna to see how far away we are from the town. He replied that we were quite a distance away. I soon found out why, the four legged buffoon had looked into the wrong end of the binoculars,. I wanted to remove my talisman find a hidden spot and blast Mantenna into dust, but upon realizing that would jeopardize the mission, I did not harm the idiot and corrected him to which he then replied that we were 'a few meters' from the town. So we left for our goal, Castle Dracula.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

23rd DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETEHRIA

We arrived at Transylvania sometime in the late afternoon. The magic of Light Hope had indeed watched over us for we had noticed our clothing had changed into something more befitting the period.

Both Glimmer and me wore the simple clothes of the people. The Sword of Protection was transformed into a walking stick so as not to attract attention to it. My clothes were red and white like my battle suit I wear and Glimmer's were blue and purple like her battle suit.

Bow was wearing a military officer's uniform, his bow and arrows still in the quiver on his back. A sword hung from his belt along with a small projectile shooter. The color of his uniform was blue and white. He also had a small pouch filled with money of the realm called Lei.

After getting our bearings together, Bow decided that we better make camp and rest up before starting out journey. We walked into a forest and made camp near a stream. Bow caught some fish and we cooked them for dinner, to drink we had some wine that Bow found in his knapsack that Light Hope had provided him. It was a common wine of the land; it had somewhat of a sour taste to it that made me pucker when I tasted it, not like the sweet Angellian nectar that Queen Angella serves in her court.

After dinner Bow pitched our tents for us, we stayed up until about two hours after sunset and retired to our tents for a good nights sleep.


	2. Chapter II: Dragons and Bats

**Chapter II: Dragons and Bats**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

23rd DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We marched for hours; finally about the middle of the night, we arrived at Castle Dracula.

The Castle was menacing from the outside, it was tall with many spires and towers. Skulls decorated the outside of the castle. The castle looked like it stood here for eons; no doubt the inhabitant inherited it from his family.

As always, my cowardly bunch henchmen were afraid to knock on the door, so I went up to the door and knocked.

It was answered by a short man with gray hair and green eyes, he wore an old straight jacket with the sleeves loosed. The name on the jacket identified him as "Renfield."

"Welcome to Castle Dracula _BLOOD IS LIFE_ how can I help you? Renfield said in high-pitched voice.

"I am Lord Hordak, son of Horde Prime, and Ruthless Leader of the Evil Horde, I am here to speak with you master." I told him.

Renfield stared up into sky and informed that his master had just returned from an outing. He escorted us to a dining room where we to await his masters arrival.

The dining room was massive, about the size of Horde Prime's palace on Horde World; it was decorated with elaborate pictures and statues. A strange language was written on the walls of the room, words like _lamia, cruentis, immortalis, _and _malefactor_. If I could only know what those words meant, but I sensed the evil truth they told.

Renfield showed us to our seats and left for the kitchen, I was seated on a gold lined chair next to what as far I far as I can tell the 'master's' seat. Shadow Weaver sat to the left, with Grizzlor and Leech behind next to her. My Shadow Priests were to my right with Mantenna beside them.

The chairs were made of gold with silk seats, the table itself was pure gold, its quality even surpassed that of Etherian gold, the purest gold known to Horde science. Even the flatware was of gold.

A short time later, Renfield returned with gold goblets, I took a sip and smiled, it was blood. It had been millennia since I tasted the sweet ichor. My men gagged when they tasted the drink, the only ones besides me who drank the liquid were the Shadow Priests, and they only did so out of loyalty to me.

Soon a tall old man with a white moustache and dressed all in black entered the dining room. He sat down next to me; he identified himself as Count Dracula. He smiled when he noticed that the humor in my chalice was gone, "It is not often that I run into another Nosferatu," he said without any trace of an accent.

I smiled when he said that and stood up to introduce myself, "I am Lord Hordak, son of Horde Prime and Ruthless Leader of the Evil Horde," I said as I introduced him to my forces, He shook my hand and said "It is pleasure to meat you Lord Hordak, what can I do for you" he asked cordially.

I told him that he had been selected by Horde Prime to be recruited as a member of the Horde. "It is a great honor to serve Horde Prime" I told him.

He seemed interested and replied "Tell your master that I accept his offer" he said. He and Renfield appeared beside him.

"What is it master?" The insane man cackled eager to do his master's bidding.

"Bring another chalice of blood for Lord Hordak" he ordered, and faster than lightning Renfield left to do his master's will.

"Aren't you going to have some?" I inquired of him, "It is Horde tradition to have both parties partake of the spirit of their choice" I informed him.

"I already had something earlier, the blood of young lady who was camping out in the woods." He replied.

"What did she look like?" I asked worried it might be a rebel.

"She had blonde hair and blue eyes," he told me.

I knew who it was, Adora, the rebels had indeed followed us, no matter Adora was wounded. Victory was surly mine.

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

24th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I awoke early morning and made to see if everyone was up, Glimmer was already awake and was making breakfast. I asked her if Adora was up yet, she replied that when she went in to check on her, she was still sleeping.

I decided to check on her to make sure she was okay. I walked into her tent only find that she was deathly pale, I checked her pulse "Thank light Hope, She's still alive" I said when I found she had a pulse. I told Glimmer to help me; she made a stretcher out of the sleeping bag and some branches.

We put Adora on it and carried into the nearest town. When we entered town we found a tavern just a few blocks away from the gates of the town.

When we entered the tavern, I informed the innkeeper that we were new here and my friend was ill.

He showed us to an upstairs room, we laid Adora on the bed; the innkeeper had brought some a clean washrag to put her head, and informed us to call him if we needed anything. We thanked him for his kindness and the innkeeper left the room.

About half an hour later there was a knock on the door Glimmer went to answer. On the other was an elderly man with gray hair and blue eyes; he introduced as Professor Abraham Van Helsing, a doctor.

I introduced the members of our party to him and no sooner had I done so that we went to work.

"_Was ist geschehen_?" he asked us.

"What did you say?" I replied unsure of what he said,

"_Es tut mir leid,_ I'm sorry, I sometimes forget that my patients sometimes don't understand me when I speak German" he apologized "What I asked was what happened?" he repeated the question.

I begin to tell him about our campsite and how when I went to wake Adora up I found in her present state.

Van Helsing, continued to examine Adora, "Well her vitals seem fine except for a low blood pressure" he said. He then looked at her throat. When he opened her mouth his eyes grew large and he exclaimed "_Mein Gott in Himmel auβer uns!_ (My God in Heaven save us!)

He then looked at her neck, and to his horror and disgust he found two tiny marks. He placed his head on his forehead and cried out _"Mein Gott warum! Warum werde ich Sie haben aufgegeben uns haben" _ (My God Why! Why have you forsaken us!")

He turned to me and Glimmer, "_Meine Freunde_, your friend has attacked by Nosferatu, a vampire."

"But Professor," I asked, "Aren't vampires only a myth?" I was sure that they only were a story and nothing more.

"_Mein Freund_, vampires are real, and your friend has attacked by one" he told us.

"What can we do for her?" I asked him worried that Adora might die.

"_Fräulein_ Glimmer, put this Garlic around this room and keep watch over her day and night." He said he and Glimmer began to hang the wreaths of Garlic across the room.

"_Herr_ Bow, you and I must travel a road that is long and difficult, at times your own sanity will be lost, butI pray to God that you will keep it "he replied.

"What do we have to do?" I asked him. I looked poor Adora and how pale she looks, I vowed Light Hope and by all the Magi that whoever did this will pay for harming Adora. I looked at her one more time and I broke down and cried.

Van Helsing came up to me, "_Mein Freund, Mein Freund,_ It is alright, the path is long and hard, we will tread it together, and we will save your friends life. He told me. I got up dried my eyes and asked what we needed to do.

He handed us a small cross with a figure of a man nailed to it, the figure wore what appeared to be crown made of thorns and hanging above the figure was scroll that read 'INRI' he called it a crucifix and told us to place around our necks, "They will protect from the enemy" he said, next he took out a wooden stake and a shovel, "An Aspen Wood Stake driven into the heart of the fiend by a Grave digger's shovel will destroy the vampire" he explained, Next he took out some more crucifixes and gave them to us "Put these in your pocket, in case you are cornered by him, take it out, the power of _Gott _will protect _und _repel the vampire," Lastly he took out a container of liquid and a book.

"_Mein Gott_, you promised your protection to all call upon you, protect us now as we face off with the spawn of the Devil, though we enter the gates of the enemy's kingdom, the kingdom you gave your Son is greater and will deliver us from our foe, I ask this in the name of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, the King of Eternity, Amen" he prayed as he sprinkled us with the water.

"_Fräulein_ Glimmer, you will stay here and watch over Adora, if the enemy returns throw this water him, it is holy water, the power of _Gott_ will burn the corrupted vampire and he will be forced to flee." He said as he handed Glimmer the container of water.

"_Herr _Bow our journey is far more dangerous, we face off with most feared vampire of them all, the Devil-spawn known as Dracula," he said. "I will write what transpires for you, because when it is over you will no doubt question your own sanity. _Jetzt,_ we must go to Castle Dracula and face off with the count," he said and with that we left.


	3. Chapter III: Redemption

**Chapter III: Redemption **

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

24th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF MY OCCUAPTION OF ETHERIA

I was the castle library, plotting the defeat of the Rebellion for most of the day; late in the afternoon Count Dracula joined me.

"Hordak, my friend, I sense that your enemy is still alive. I will go to finish her off," he said.

"Good, I want Adora dead as soon as possible" I replied as I turned to face him.

Just then Shadow Weaver came in the room with urgent news, Bow and some other man were heading towards the castle.

"Who is the other person?" I asked she had no reply.

"VAN HELSING!" the count exclaimed, "Van Helsing is my mortal enemy, his kin have hunted me for centuries," he told us.

"Hordak can you deal with him and his ally, while I take care of the Girl?" he said as he turned into a bat and left the castle.

"Shadow Weaver," I said as she walked up beside me, eager to receive orders.

"Yes, Lord Hordak" She replied.

"Prepare our troops, order them to remove their talismans," I ordered as I removed mine. I knew that battle was eminent

"Yes my Lord" she said and went to carry of the order; the Great Rebellion will lose this battle.

THE JOURNAL OF PROFESSOR ABRAHAM VAN HELISNG

APRIL 28, 1897

After I instructed _Fräulein_ Glimmer on what to do, me _und Herr _Bow marched out to Castle Dracula. I could that _Herr _Bow was nervous, I assured him that we would be triumphant and defeat Dracula.

"My lineage has been hunting Dracula since the Inquisition" I told him, although I think that did little to calm his nerves.

The history of my family is long indeed; it was Anton Van Helsing, a Dominican Friar who first destroyed Count Vlad Dracula's undead body in 1467, just after the tyrant's death. Since then every male member of the Van Helsing family has sworn to hunt out and destroy the fiend.

We arrived at Castle Dracula early in the evening; an army of demons guarded the castle. _Mein Freund_, _Herr _Bow called them the Horde, and the king demon he called Hordak.

The fiends were unaffected by the Crucifix, luckily _Herr_ Bow gave me his revolver and we did our best fight against the demons, as the battle raged I saw about fly across the Sky.

"_Herr _Bow, the fiend is escaping, if you can deal with these monsters, I'll deal with Dracula" I told him. He agreed and I set out to stop Dracula.

_Ich bete zu Gott, daß ich nicht zu spät bin! _(I pray to God that I am not too late!)

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DIARY

24th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF THE HORDE INVASION OF ETHERIA

I did as Professor Van Helsing had ordered me to do, I watched over Adora. She looks worse than before. Her skin is as pale as sheet and her teeth looked more like fangs. I hope Professor Van Helsing and Bow can defeat Dracula.

It was early in the evening, and I was beginning to get sleepy, when I heard a voice call out my name it seemed to say "Glimmer, Glimmer remove the garlic wreaths from the room and open the window." I wanted to ignore it, but the voice was hypnotic and my willpower was already weak from me being tired.

When I had finished the deed, a strange mist filled the room and out of the mist a tall man dressed in black emerged. After that I passed out, the next thing I remember is Professor Van Helsing being in the room and yelling in that German speak he was talking in when we first met him.

I couldn't understand him, but from the tone of his voice I could tell that Adora's case was getting worse.

THE JOURNAL OF PROFESSOR ABRAHAM VAN HELSING

APRIL 28, 1897

I rushed as fast I could to the Inn where the two _Fräuleins _were. When I got there, I found the fiend already at work and _Fräulein _Glimmer unconscious. The garlic wreaths which we had place for _Fräulein_ Adora's protection were removed, no doubt the fiend hypnotized _Fräulein _Glimmer _und _ordered her to remove the wreaths _und_ open the window.

I went over to _Fräulein_ Glimmer and examined her to make sure that Dracula did not harm her, _dank seien zu Gott! _(Thanks be to God!) Dracula did not harm her.

I then went to examine Adora; she had no pulse, _Mein Gott, Mein Gott _I was too late to save her, I checked her teeth only to find what I feared to discover, that her teeth had become fangs. I knew what I must do now.

I would wish that _Herr _Bow were here to see this, but there is no time, the deed must be done. I took out an Aspen Wood stake _und_ my gravedigger's shovel _und_ with one blow drove the stake through heart. The look on her face when the stake went through was ghastly, I pray to _Gott_ that I never see such an expression on a face again, it was one of hatred, anger, _und_ defiance.

I took the corpse out side _und_ burned it according to tradition, _Mein Gott in Himmel_, is there no end to this madness.

After the body was brunt I went back inside to the Inn und got out another stake und went out find Dracula, by now the archfiend is probably resting in his coffin that would take time _und_ time one thing that I don't have much of. _Gott seien mit mir! _(God be with me!)

Faster than a seraph can fly I darted across the town until I was at the gates of Castle Dracula. _Herr _Bow was busy fighting the demons, I wish I could tell _Herr _Bow about Adora now, but I knew that I had to find Dracula first; if the fiend is allowed to live one moment more that is another moment he could attack another innocent person.

I ran to the door, only to find, that was locked, so I thrust _mein _weight into the door until broke. I then began to search the castle.

Room after room I searched until I came to last room in the castle, there I found Dracula. My mission had reached its apex; the destruction of Dracula was at hand.

"Van Helsing" the devil-spawn sneered, "How long I have waited to have my revenge on you"

"_Graf _Dracula" I replied, knowing full well that I must fight Dracula.

He lunged at me, but before he could seize me I flashed my crucifix at him, he backed down. Thinking that I was safe I went to put the Crucifix in my pocket that's when Dracula attacked me, "You fool, Anton couldn't defeat me, what makes think you can!" he taunted.

As I was thinking, I removed a small vial of holy water from my jacket, "simple" I replied as removed the stopper from the vial, "THIS" I splashed the demon with the sacred liquid.

It burned the unholy fiend, he ran to the corner of the room and removed a board from the floor and vanished, no doubt he was going to his coffin. I waited for a moment, to make sure he wouldn't spring an attack, once I was confident he wasn't setting a trap for me I went to his the place where I had last seen him.

I removed the board and found the casket, upon removing the lid, I found his foul body, I got out the stake und shovel and proceeded to carry out the traditional way to destroy the vampire.

To purify this unholy place, I set fire to the castle and ran out as fast I could. When I made out I saw that _Herr _Bow had vanquished the demons. I went over to him and told him about Adora, he did not take well _Gott geben ihm Kraft! _(God give him strength!)

We went back to the Inn, I tried to console him but to no avail. Why is it that evil makes all God's madmen?

Later on, after they had packed their belongings we had a supper, Bow _und _Glimmer just had some soup, while I had some roasted chicken. After Dinner they were ready to leave, I insisted on seeing them on their way. I paid for their room and meals _und _we headed out the door.

At first they were worried that they no way of getting home, but then something dawned on _Herr _Bow, he held up Adora's walking stick, which had transformed into sword und said "For the Honor of Grayskull, Take us home"

Later that night, I returned to the castle to consecrate the ruins of the Castle to _Gott_. I blessed the land with holy water, said the Rite of Exorcism; und planted a sliver crucifix in the ground.

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

25th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

While Van Helsing took care of Dracula, I dealt with the Horde, Hordak put up a god fight, but the Horde was no match for an Etherian Honor Guard. About twenty minutes into the battle Van Helsing returned, he looked sad but did not tell me why. I did not care at the moment, all wanted to do was kill Hordak for what he had done to Adora!

During the battle, I saw the castle become engulfed in flames, I thought this was my chance to destroy Hordak but he leaped off the castle wall and into a portal, his men soon followed.

Professor Van Helsing came out shortly after that, he out his hand on my shoulder "_Mein Freund, ich haben einige schlechten Nachrichten _(my friend I have some bad news)."

"What is it" I asked with lump building in my throat, I knew something had happened to Adora, the question was did I want to know what happened.

"I went back to check on Adora, Dracula had claimed her as his, I had to put her to rest. " I explained to him.

"You mean you had to bury her I asked thinking that's what he meant.

_"Nein, _I had to destroy her body, I drove a stake into her heart, and destroy the corpse as legend prescribes" he said calmly

I did not reply, in anger and sadness I broke my bow and throw it to the ground. I wanted to kill Van Helsing for even doing such a thing, but I knew he probably had good intentions for doing so.

"_Mein Freund. Ich fühle Sie schmerzen aber jetzt, daß __ihr Körper zerstört wurde, kann ihre Seele in Frieden für Ewigkeit leben. _(My friend, I can feel you pain, but now that her body was destroyed, her soul can be at peace for eternity)" he said. He does not know the pain I feel for her loss.

We went back to the Inn, Glimmer was asleep on a chair, we let her sleep for a while. After about an hour she woke up.

"What happened?" she asked, neither myself nor Van Helsing answered. Later that night we packed our belongings and had a small supper with the professor and after that we set out for home. Van Helsing insisted on seeing us leave.

There was one problem how can go home we have no way of opening a portal, just then I heard a voice in my head tell me to hold Adora's sword in the air and say 'For the Honor of Grayskull, lead us home!' I did just that and a portal opened up and we left for home.

We arrived at Castle Brightmoon, where Queen Angella was waiting for us, we told her all about what happened. She was saddened to hear of Adora's death, but somehow she knew that Adora was now at peace.

She told us to go home and get some rest; needless to say we slept for the rest day.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

25th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

After having been defeated at Castle Dracula, I opened a portal and left for home. When I got back Catra was there mocking me for my failure. I taught her a lesson she won't forget!

I went to my throne room why I sat pondering my next plan, mark my words rebels, the battle may have been yours, but the war will be mine!

**The End**


End file.
